


Hope's Impact

by korry



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Free Time Events (Dangan Ronpa), Komahina centered, More fluff than angst, Multi, New Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korry/pseuds/korry
Summary: The 77th class had just arrived Jabberwock Island and were placed in a killing game. After the first class trial, Nagito Komaeda has been behaving erratically, with his sudden burst of ramblings about hope. Hajime Hinata can't stand to see his close friends's behavior change so drastically and he wishes to confront Komaeda. But will he be able to confront him? After all, he Komaeda doesn't actually care about Hinata at all, right?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Kudos: 19





	Hope's Impact

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so if it's bad and cringe just say it in the comments ^^; This is a chapter with 1000 words which seems quite little but I d hope you will enjoy this story! I say more in the notes at the end so after reading this chapter it would be good if you could read those as well. I hope you'll enjoy this small story that I made :D

The first class trial was finally over. Hajime Hinata still couldn't believe that Nagito Komaeda, whom he once considered a friend, was actually some sort of hope-crazed fanatic. Whatever angle he looked at it from, he couldn't understand his sudden outburst. Surprisingly, he seemed perfectly normal after the execution, as if nothing had even happened. Hajime had actually wanted to talk to Nagito about it, but he had already left.  
Soon after everyone else had left too. Having debated for so long, Hajime could feel the wave of fatigue overcoming him. It was the late evening already and it was dinnertime. Although Hajime had no appetite to eat at all, he knew he had to eat at least something. There was only a few people in the dining hall. Akane, Ibuki, Fuyuhiko, Souda, Peko, Chiaki, Nekomaru and Sonia. Although there wasn't any conversation in the dining hall, the tense air filled the entire room. "C'mon guys, you aren't gonna eat?" Akane said, breaking the silence. "Of course we should eat! We all need our nutrition after all! " Coach Nekomaru said while quickly grabbing a plate to scoop the food onto their own plates. Almost simultaneously, everyone else in the room took their own plates to get their food.  
"It tastes different. Honestly I prefer Teruteru's dishes more, I think" Chiaki suddenly spoke up.  
Teruteru...he was...gone, forever.  
Hajime had lost his appetite, "Sorry, I think I'll rest in my room for the rest of the evening" Hajime said while getting up "I'll see you in the morning," Hajime dejectedly said, briskly walking away before anyone else could say anything. The others weren't annoying him, he just needed some alone time. He headed back to his air-conditioned cottage, a stark contrast from the usually humid weather of the weather. However, as if even the weather felt down, the temperature outside was also eerily cold. Hajime shivered in the coolness of his cottage, he was tired, and yet, he didn't want to sleep just yet.  
He sat on his bed and stared out the window, which was perfectly positioned next the his bed. Hajime's cottage was one of the first ones, the closest to the pool and the beautiful blue ocean. If this were any ordinary holiday trip, he was sure that his cottage would be the most expensive and luxurious one. he looked out into the ocean. The moon was reflected in the ocean, the night sky making the water seem midnight black, ever so often, a small gust of wind blowing the leaves of the palm trees. Somehow, staring at the scenery around him had actually made him quite fatigued. He saw the others walking towards their own cottages, exchanging small glances and chats. Hajime decided that it was time to sleep.  
He kicked off his shoes, trying to place them as neatly as he could beside his bedside cabinet. He threw the blanket over him, shielding him from the cold air from the air-conditioner. Hajime fell asleep faster than he thought he would.  
However, his sleep would not last for long.  
He dreamt that he was at the party again. Everyone was having fun, of course. But then, in a blink of an eye, it all changed. Everyone was dead, their bodies mangled, some Hajime didn't even recognize. Then he heard laughter coming from the monotone bear himself, that laughter etched into his mind slowly driving him insane. Just then, he woke up in a pool of his own sweat.  
He got up immediately and checked the time: 11pm. That nightmare had shaken him up pretty badly. He knew it was all fake but he did not like that feeling. Trying to distract himself, he looked out the window again when he saw a familiar tuft of white hair in the distance. Sat on the sand was none other than Nagito Komaeda. Ironically, Hajime had actually forgotten about confronting Nagito about his sudden change in behaviour. "Now would be the best time to confront him. He was seated at the beach so the others probably couldn't hear them, if they were even awake, that is" Hajime reasoned with himself. But did he actually want to do it? Why did he care so much anyway? It's not like he could change Nagito anyway."Whatever, let's get this over with".  
Hajime wore his shoes and walked out toward the beach. He felt the cool air against is skin, his hair moving in the small gust of wind. It wasn't the worst temperature. He continued walking toward Nagito, and awkwardly called out to him, "Komaeda, can I talk to you for a moment?" Nagito turned his head around to the sudden voice speaking out to him, "Hinata? Sure I'm not busy at the moment anyway," Nagito said, regaining his composure.  
Hajime decided to sit down, because having Nagito stare up at him was extremely awkward. They both sat in silence. You could hear the ocean hitting the sand lightly.  
"What did you want to talk about...?" Nagito said breaking the peaceful silence. "I wanted to talk about how you acted in the class trial," Hajime said. "Oh...I apologise for my behaviour! Trash like me shouldn't be bothering you Ultimates-," "You're not trash,".  
Hajime suddenly cut in. "You aren't trash. You might act a little different from others but you're not trash," Hajime affirmed. "Aha, you're really nice Hajime..." Nagito said, although he seemed to agree just so it wasn't awkward. "Regarding my behaviour in the trials, I don't think its out of place at all! I'll do anything for a greater sense of hope," He looked at Hajime so effortlessly. He wasn't even lying, he really didn't know what was wrong. "Greater sense of hope...? You said that to you, all the Ultimates represent hope right? What in the world is this hope you keep talking about? What are you trying to make us do?" "You don't have to be so scared of me, Hajime" Nagito said softly "But of course, when it comes to trash like me, it doesn't really matter what I think doesn't it?" Nagito said, Hajime was going to interfere in his self depreciation again but Nagito quickly continued,"Why don't you try and guess Hajime? What d you think hope is to me?".  
What Hajime thought hope was to Nagito...?  
"Hope is...absolute good?" Hajime hesitantly replied.  
"That's right! That's exactly it! And you guys have the potential to embody it..." Nagito was on another one of his ramblings again.  
"Do you understand? Hope is a positive force, everything created by it is an absolute good! As long as the seeds of hope have been planted, I will gladly kill someone...or be killed in return. In fact, since I'm alive right now, it's already hope!" Nagito rambled.  
Hajime couldn't understand a single thing Nagito was talking about, he's actually not trying to even trick Hajime or his other friends, he just really believes in this 'hope'. "Is there anything else you would like to know, Hinata?" "N-no not exactly," Hajime stuttered. "I see...i am quite interested in you ultimate ability, Hinata" "Let's see...being around you gives a certain feeling of serenity, maybe you're the Ultimate Serenity?" Nagito laughed in a carefree way, for some reason hearing him laugh like that, Hajime had been distracted from his worries. "I don't think that's the one..." Hajime replied. "Well, of course, it isn't" Nagito replied "Well, since you don't know much about your ultimate, I'll fill you in on mine instead. As you know my ultimate is the Ultimate Lucky Student, well that's what I'm called anyway. Through a country-wide lottery, apparently only one ordinary student is selected at random to attend, and that student was me," Nagito explained. "Ah, I see, thanks for the information Nagito," Hajime noted. "Huh? Are we done talking, Hajime? That's disappointing but we can still talk anytime, right?" Nagito once again flashed his signature small again while chuckling. "Y-you should sleep soon...goodnight" Hajime mumbled as he quickly left the area and returned into his room.  
"Why did I do that? Why did I wish him a goodnight? I...couldn't care less about him, right?" Hajime went back and forth in his thinking and eventually, decided that he would worry about it the next day. He looked out the window and saw Nagito, his hair slowly moving in the wind, he looked strangely beautiful in the moonlight. Hajime quickly looked away, "I should stop looking, the last thing I want is him to catch me staring at him" Hajime thought. Hajime kicked off his shoes, not bothering to place them neatly anymore. He then threw the blanket over him, and fell asleep. For some reason, this time he slept more soundly, than he ever had since he'd been, on this island.

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologise if I made the characters too out of character, I feel that when introducing the other characters later on, it's going to be absolutely terrible. The last thing I want is to make the story extremely unrealistic. Thus, I am open to all criticism in the character's personalities. I have the ending planned out and the middle parts loosely planned so I am also open to suggestions n the story. I would love to hear everybody's responses on this first chapter and I take this as sort of a trial chapter. If this story succeeds (even a little bit) I'll try making longer chapters if everyone doesn't mind. Thank you for reading this story! I would greatly appreciate it if you can comment your thoughts on this fic ^^ Have a great day :)


End file.
